Desde mi subconciente
by ariel13-1
Summary: El conocer, el pequeño secreto de su mejor amiga, abre en él un nuevo mundo lleno de dudas y verdades ocultas en su mente tan compleja... HyH...


**Desde mi Subconsciente.**

En definitivo, mi mente esta mas que confusa; no entiendo, como una revelación de esa naturaleza me tiene en este estado, el fuego de la chimenea está dañando mis ojos, más no me interesa mucho, por que trato de encontrar alguna respuesta en esa llama brillante, aquella que, últimamente tengo como costumbre observar hasta perderme en mi mente tan confusa, más no he ahondado en el universo tan oscuro e ininteligible que es mi corazón, puesto que, lo veo aún mas difícil e imposible hallar una de las respuestas que no he podido responder hasta ahora.

Aquellas dos preguntas que por alguna razón inexplicable, no he podido contestar; dos preguntas que me tienen en este estado tan pensativo e incluso me tienen tan ajeno a mis acostumbrados problemas, obviamente Voldemort; así como también me han alejado por primera vez en los últimos tiempos, de todo el sentimiento de culpa por lo sucedido en años anteriores, sin duda alguna, la "Muerte"; aquella palabra que me persigue con la misma intensidad que mi mayor enemigo.

Es curioso que todas las noches me quedo en la sala común, pensando en la plática que sostuve con los gemelos días antes de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, e incluso mis amigos se han dado cuenta, Ron y Hermione, ellos me lanzan miradas preocupadas, sobre todo ella, parece que pudiera leer mi complicada mente, pero después de aquella revelación me es imposible hablarle tan abiertamente, al menos no hasta haber encontrado aquellas respuestas… Ella, aquella niña que siempre me ha ayudado, que ha roto mas de mil reglas que sin duda van en contra de sus ideales; Ella, aquella muchacha que siempre me ha aconsejado y acompañado en las aventuras mas peligrosas de mi vida; Ella, aquella mujer que logró rescatarme del abismo que había caído tras la muerte de Sirius, dándome lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, apoyo, un hombro donde llorar, donde expulsar toda la amargura de las injusticias de mi vida, donde demostrar toda mi debilidad, aquellos miedos que se ocultan en ese buen disfraz que es la valentía, simplemente ofreciéndome un cálido abrazo, una cálida sonrisa, un apoyo incondicional pero sobretodo ofreciéndome no sólo su amistad sino su vida, al confirmar su decisión de acompañarme hasta el final… aquella decisión que me aterra con solo imaginar los peligros que pueda pasar.

Ahora la revelación de uno de los más grandes secretos que ocultaba mi mejor amiga y todo lo que conlleva el saberlo, me está poniendo entre la espada y la pared, por que simplemente no puedo fingir el hecho de que no me afecta…

_-Bueno, ella se acercó de manera abrupta y me lanzó el echo de que yo le gustaba, yo no supe que hacer…-explicó Harry, Ron soltó un gritito de admiración, Fred y George intercambiaron miradas, Ginny arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad y Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras desviaba su mirada de la de Harry._

_-¿Parvati se te declaró? Vaya, y que tal… -preguntó Ron ansioso…_

_-Ya te dije que me agarró desprevenido, yo solo quería bajar del Tren y ella viene y quiere conversar conmigo y sin yo prevenirlo me dice que le gusto, ¿como crees que me sentó? Pues estaba desconcertado.-intentó excusarse Harry…-Así que me salí lo mas rápido que pude._

_-Eres afortunado, Parvati es muy guapa…-contestó Ron._

_-OH Ron-bufó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco…_

_-¿Que?...-se defendió el pelirrojo._

_-Creo Ron, que Harry hubiera preferido ser él quien tuviera la iniciativa…-soltó Ginny con delicadeza._

_-¿Tú querías decirle que te gustaba? –preguntó Ron arqueando las cejas…_

_-No…-contestó Harry con sinceridad._

_-Espero, que para la próxima seas tú, quien tome la iniciativa para abordar a alguna muchacha, a ver si así te sientes mas cómodo con el asunto…-exclamó Hermione de manera brusca._

_-¿Ya, y tú como sabes lo que se siente, ¿acaso Vicky se te declaró? –agregó Ron sarcásticamente… Hermione se puso de pie mas enfadada de lo que aparentemente Harry notaba y salió como un vendaval de la habitación de los chicos en Grimmuld Place… Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry se lamentó que Ron abriera nuevamente su bocota._

_-OH Ron, que sutil… -exclamó Fred._

_-¿Y yo que dije-preguntó Ron desconcertado, se puso de pie con aires ofendidos y salió de la habitación._

_-Siempre es lo mismo, se pelean como el perro y el gato…-exclamó Harry enfadado._

_-Bueno ya sabes, ambos jamás coinciden –expresó George._

_-Aja, Ron se alegra y Hermione me recrimina… ya dije que yo no tengo la culpa…-se excusó nuevamente Harry._

_-Bueno, no se si deberíamos decirte… pero será mejor que en el futuro te reprimas el hecho de comentarle a Hermione tus aventuras con las chicas. –enfatizó Fred._

_-¿Por que?… es mi mejor amiga, y siempre me da concejos… además le tengo mucha confianza…-se sinceró Harry… los gemelos volvieron a intercambiar miradas._

_-Bueno, como dijo Fred, no sabemos si decírtelo, pero hemos descubierto algo, acerca de Hermione, realmente esa muchacha es todo un misterio… pero ahora que lo sabemos, pues todo parece encajar… -explicó George._

_-De que están hablando… -espetó Harry, con cierto tono ansioso en su voz que no sabía de donde provenía._

_-Bueno, sin querer leímos una carta para Víctor Krum, Hermione estaba escribiéndole en el verano, pero lo dejó olvidado mientras intentaba hablar contigo y como nosotros entramos al cuarto de Ginny para hacerle una broma, pues la vimos… y no pudimos contener la curiosidad…-exclamó Fred._

_-Y que decía…-susurró Harry con mucha curiosidad…_

_-Bueno, le decía muchas cosas… pero entre ellas, hubo algo que nos sorprendió… -respondió George._

_-Habla de una vez… -pidió Harry._

_-La carta decía, que no podía olvidar, y que era difícil seguir fingiendo lo que sentía, e incluso le pedía concejos sobre como olvidarse de ti…-concluyó Fred._

_-¿Qué?...-preguntó Harry sintiendo una incomodidad que nacía en la boca de su estomago.-No entiendo… ella es mi amiga, ¿acaso no quiere seguir siéndolo?_

_-No es eso…-exclamó impaciente George…-Lo que quiere decir, es que ella está enamorada de ti… que es difícil seguir viéndote como un simple amigo… e incluso decía en su carta que ya había perdido todas las esperanzas en que tú te fijaras en ella…_

_Aquella incomodidad en su estomago aumentó considerablemente mientras su respiración la sentía pesada, no podía creer lo que le decían… comenzó a creer que los gemelos le hacían una de sus acostumbradas bromas, pero algo en su subconsciente le indicaba que no… que estaban en lo correcto e incluso hasta le agradaba aquella noticia…_

_-¿Harry… tú que sientes por ella-preguntó Fred., Harry lo observó como si recién lo hubiera visto, mas sus ideas no estaban claras y no podía articular palabra alguna._

_-¿Nunca te diste cuenta, Harry?...-preguntó George., Harry comenzó a hurgar en su mente, pero algo le impedía pensar, incluso le impedía saber en que es lo que sentía en esos momentos…_

Desde ese momento y sin saber por que, no puedo verla directamente a los ojos, por que si lo hago, intentaría ver lo que en ellos esconde… nuevamente me enfrasco en todo lo que siento, en todo lo que pienso… siento como si mis ojos, o mas bien, mis sentidos hubieran estado cubiertos por un velo, un velo que es capaz de atormentarme, por que ahora no sé con exactitud lo que siento por ella… y mucho menos comprendo como no pude darme cuenta… y sólo en la sala común, me pregunto todas las noches, ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo saber si lo que siento, es amor o sólo amistad, por que sé, que ahora no puedo responder aquella pregunta que hasta antes de aquel día, me parecía absurda e incluso obvia.

¿Harry, que haces aquí?...

Por un momento pensé que iba a pegar un salto hasta el techo de la sala, al escuchar aquella dulce y tímida voz, volteo un poco incomodo sobresaltado por la interrupción de mis pensamientos… su rostro preocupado, su mirada ansiosa por descubrir que es lo que me pasa y sus labios que son exquisitamente mordisqueados en señal de nerviosismo, hacen que mi mente se confunda más, de lo que ya de por sí, estaban.

Solo, estaba descansando… -contesto mientras dirijo mi mirada al suelo.

Pero ya son pasadas las doce, ¿acaso tienes un problema, sabes que puedes confiarme todo… lo que sea. –exclama ella con voz preocupada.

No… ya te dije que no es nada… no te preocupes, mas bien, ¿Qué haces acá, deberías de dormir e incluso estas en bata…-pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

Ah, bueno, no podía dormir, así que bajaba para ver si me ponía a leer un libro y te vi, me preocupe mucho al ver que no despegabas tu vista del fuego, puede dañar tus ojos…-explica ella, y yo no puedo evitar reírme, mientras la veía nuevamente.

Tú siempre te preocupas por todo, me tratas como la sra. Weasley trata a sus hijos… -dije inconscientemente pero veo que ella hace una mueca que no supe comprender y nuevamente me siento incomodo, mi sonrisa desapareció.

Bueno, no te puedes quejar al menos no te obligo a irte a la cama a puros gritos…-la expresión de ella cambió y se tornó risueña, logro comprender lo que ella escondía, me pregunto como no había notado antes esos pequeños detalles que distinguían la melancolía de ella con mi actitud.

Lo siento-dije casi sin pensar, sintiendo un estrujamiento en mi interior.

¿Por qué? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

Por que simplemente no eres mi madre…-respondo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta…-Además, no eres tan enojona…-trato de reír para aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Harry, no me quites ese privilegio…-dijo con soltura Hermione… -Al menos yo soy la única que puede ponerte en vereda cuando lo requieres, además, al menos sé que ocupo un lugar especial en tu corazón…-dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios mientras deslizaba una mano sobre mi pecho, para indicarme de lo que hablaba; llevo mi mano inconscientemente hacia mi pecho y la poso sobre la de ella, la sonrisa de ella se desvanece lentamente mientras un brillo extraño aparecía en su mirar haciendo que mi corazón, por primera vez, comenzara a latir de manera mas rápida y extrañamente mas agradable. Ella separó su mano de manera brusca y evitaba mi mirada, se acomodó un mechón de sus cabellos que caía graciosamente sobre sus mejillas, yo la observo de manera extraña, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y no sabía como tenía que reaccionar.

Ah, me voy a dormir, pero será mejor que no te quedes hasta tan tarde, eh, ya que mañana tenemos clases y luego le haces compañía a Ron en quedarte dormido en Historia de la Magia…-exclama poniéndose de pie y sonriendo, se fue hacia las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio, yo solo lanzo un suspiro.

Nuevamente sólo y más confundido que antes, decido irme a dormir…

Sus cabellos caen libremente sobre sus hombros, sus rizos se mueven al compás de su andar, su mirada preocupada indica que debe estar pensando en alguna temática para los exámenes, humedece sus labios de manera involuntaria y se acerca a mi sonriendo y sentándose a mi costado comienza a desayunar, y yo solo me puedo preguntar ¿Desde cuando la observo con tanto detenimiento, me asusta pensar que todo esto sea obra de saber su pequeño secreto, eso hace que me sienta terrible, por otro lado no puedo evitarlo, como ya lo pensé antes, parece que mis sentidos se hubieran destapado de improviso, puedo aspirar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo el perfume que desprende al moverse, pueden mis ojos estudiar cada detalle de su rostro, e incluso mi tacto se derrite con sólo sentir el roce de su mano.

Tengo que admitir que esto no me había pasado antes, bueno, solo una vez… o más bien dos… nuevamente mi mente se confunde más, necesito urgentemente hablar sobre esto, e incluso estoy pensando seriamente intentar hablarlo con Hermione, por que tengo que admitirlo, es la única que comprende mi mente perturbada, ¿acaso, podrá entender mi corazón confundido?...

Harry, te estoy hablando…-interrumpe Ron cansinamente…

Lo siento, ¿decías? –pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Te estaba comentando que ya estamos próximos a la visita de Hogsmead, y como sabes, cae en una fecha algo especial, en fin, hace un rato se me acercó Cho Chang, y me comentó que quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo…-exclamó Ron, yo lo miré desconcertado intentando entender la idea pese al pequeño bufido que soltó Hermione, aunque al voltear a verla noto que estaba leyendo "el Profeta"…

No lo sé… -exclamo horrorizado al recordar mi cita pasada, aunque ahora ya eso me tenía sin cuidado.

Es que Cho, me ha dicho que tiene una amiga que quiere salir conmigo y yo pensé que podríamos salir los cuatro… -exclamó Ron bastante animado y sonrojado.

Bueno, es que no estoy muy seguro… -comienzo a explicarme…

Bueno, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan ¿no? –comentó Ron, yo no estaba muy seguro de esa teoría ya que precisamente pensaba que fuego era demasiado para decir lo que tuve con Cho… "Tal vez la palabra sería chispa", ya que se había apagado demasiado rápido.

Harry, si vas a ir a Hogsmead, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?…-preguntó de pronto Hermione dejando el profeta aun lado, yo asentí rápidamente…

Bien-sonrío melancólica… -Podrías pasar por la librería y comprarme un libro, titulado "Nueva simbología en Runas antiguas"… pero tendrás que comprarlo antes del medio día, por que como es domingo cierran temprano.

Por que no lo compras tú… -exclamó Ron…-Estaremos en medio del paseo.

Por que no voy a ir a Hogsmead Ron… ¿lo harás Harry?…-preguntó mirándome con ojos suplicantes, yo sonrío mientras asentía… ella se puso de pie y salió por la puerta del gran comedor.

Los días han ido pasando y yo, sigo en el mismo dilema, estoy planteándome seriamente no ir a Hogsmead con Ron, ni con Cho y esa chica misteriosa… Hermione está mas distante conmigo y no se que hacer… por otro lado tuve que aguantar una bofetada de parte de Parvati al enterarse que iba a salir hoy con Cho a Hogsmead ya que es el día de San Valentín… aunque no me interesa su reacción, sigo pensando que las chicas son seriamente complicadas…

No te has vestido todavía, vamos llegaremos tarde…-exclamó Ron.

Lo siento, es que no me apetece ir…

¿Cómo, vas a dejarla plantada… ¿y yo?... se supone…

Me siento mal Ron, ¿no lo entiendes-contesto de mal humor y desvío mi mirada.

¿Estas enfermo?... –exclamó Ron mirándome fijamente…

Ah… bueno, creo que sí, verás anoche soñé con Voldemort nuevamente y me siento cansado…-exclamé siendo completamente sincero… la mirada de Ron se puso seria y titubeó su respuesta…

¿Una visión Harry?...

No… sólo podía sentir sus emociones, nada nuevo…-contesté para que se tranquilizara mi amigo…-Dile a Cho que tengo gripe o algo así… o mas bien dile que tuve una de esas terribles visiones en las que Voldemort se aparece en Hogsmead y ataca a todo el pueblo…

No es gracioso…-contestó Ron bastante temeroso, colocándose la sudadera.

Lo sé, es que estoy seguro que se pondrá a llorar, y te aseguro Ron que tengo cosas mas importantes en las que meditar… y

Supongo que tienes razón, si has soñado con el que no debe ser nombrado, supongo que no es nada agradable… ya le inventaré algo… pero deja de pensar en ese miserable…-exclamó Ron saliendo de la habitación, y dejándome pensativo, en definitiva mi pensamiento estaba muy lejos de ese ser.

Bueno es hora de hacer frente al problema, medito un rato mientras voy rumbo a la biblioteca, pensando que problema no era la palabra exacta en la que estaba pensando, mas bien quería decir… ¿dilema, entro al lugar infestado de libros y allí a lo lejos la veo, una emoción casi indescriptible atraviesa mi pecho, una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mi rostro, mas aun al ver como, con ojos cansados ella voltea una pagina de su libro y susurra el contenido como memorizándolo; avanzo unos pasos, aunque mi andar es un poco torpe ella, no ha notado mi presencia… apoyo mi rostro en el estante mas próximo al ver como mordisquea deliciosamente sus labios, me pongo a pensar en todos los momentos, a través de estos años, en las que a echo lo mismo, y me pregunto nuevamente ¿Por qué me siento vulnerable ahora?... tengo la leve sospecha que estos sentimientos han estado dormidos plácidamente por mucho tiempo, tal ves sea una extraña obsesión, tal ves sea una confusión, pero no puedo negar que mi debilidad hacia ella, se ha visto afectada en varios parajes de mi vida… como cuando me dio mi primer abrazo, aquella torpeza mía en la que llegue a pedir mentalmente que no lo hiciera más por sentirme incómodo, ahora daría lo que fuera por estar rodeado entre sus brazos… aquellos brazos que me dieron protección y consuelo cuando tanto lo necesité… sonrío como tonto al recordar el último verano, mas aun, al verla recargarse hacia atrás llevando sus manos ligeramente hacia su cuello y tratar de darse un masaje ligero para relajarse, ahora comprendo, que lo que sentí fue un cruce de sentimientos cuando desperté aquel día…

_Abría los ojos luego de estar descargando todo el dolor en los brazos de su mejor amiga, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado llorando amargamente, ni mucho menos se acordaba en que momento sus ojos se habían rendido al sueño más profundo, pero por primera vez en ese verano, después de los episodios del Ministerio, no había tenido más pesadillas, se sentía descansado, confortado, el peso de las culpas que lo ahogaban se había aligerado, al compartirlos con Hermione, se removió un poco intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, no quería dejar su preciado bienestar, hundió su rostro en medio de algo ligeramente blando… el olor a perfume de mujer estaba impregnado en el ambiente, llegando a meterse en lo mas profundo de sus sentidos, abrió los ojos lentamente ahogando un gemido de placer al sentir ese olor tan agradable, sonrió mientras levantaba su rostro, la escena comenzó a aclararse mientras parpadeaba perezosamente, ensanchó sus ojos y enrojeció al máximo al ver que estaba encima de ella, cayó en cuenta que su rostro estaba segundos antes reposando encima del pecho de su mejor amiga quien respiraba pausadamente, reconoció de inmediato aquel movimiento que lo había arrullado toda la noche, viró su rostro y se encontró con el de ella, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente, aunque sus ojos hinchados denotaban que había estado llorando, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sin poderse explicar su garganta la sentía seca, intentó humedecer sus labios pero fue peor, sintió una oleada de frío recorrer abruptamente su cuerpo, su sangre comenzaba a hervirle y estaba seguro que aquella posición no era la mas adecuada entre dos buenos amigos, e incluso sentía sensaciones ligeramente extrañas, se deslizó de manera rápida pero con cuidado para no despertarla, se sentó en la esquina de aquel sofá en donde ellos estaban recostados, ella se removió un poco y él se sintió realmente afortunado por contar con una amiga tan incondicional aunque aquel revuelo de sensaciones no lo dejaban, y aquel calor que extrañamente le envolvía no se iba del todo… estaba seguro que su rostro estaba enrojecido… jamás se imaginó utilizar a su amiga como si fuera un colchón… "un colchón bastante agradable y bonito" pensó distraídamente… sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que estaba seguro se iban a tornar mas indebidos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa a pesar de que se sentía abatido._

_-Me quedé dormida-susurró Hermione despertándose mientras tomaba asiento…_

_-Yo también-respondió Harry sonriendo –Lo siento, no debí quedarme dormido encima de ti…_

_-No te preocupes-sonrió abochornada la muchacha-Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?_

_-Gracias…_

_-No, no tienes que agradecerme por nada…_

_-Es que nunca te he dado las gracias, por todo lo que haces por mí… -exclamó Harry mirándola ligeramente apesumbrado._

_-Si lo has hecho, a tu modo, pero lo has hecho, no necesito que me digas esa palabra para saber cuando estas agradecido…_

_-Es extraño, podría jurar que a veces eres capaz de leerme la mente…-dijo Harry mientras la observaba risueño…_

_-La mente no, tal ves a veces… -rió la muchacha-Pero soy capaz de saber tus emociones, ni yo misma sé como, pero estoy segura que es recíproco, solo que a veces eres despistado… ¿tienes hambre?..._

_-Sí, algo… pero no estoy seguro de…_

_-Lo sé, no estas preparado para salir de este cuarto ¿verdad?… te entiendo, te traeré algo de comer, pero quiero que sepas que no estas sólo… que esa estúpida profecía no va a separarnos… por que estoy contigo en las buenas pero sobretodo en las malas…-ella lo miró fijamente, aquellos ojos le daban una seguridad infinita y aunque ella muchas veces había demostrado flaquear su valentía en momentos de mayor peligro, él sabía que la valentía de ella venía directamente del corazón, su valor era diferente a la de él._

_La muchacha se puso de pie, apretó ligeramente su hombro y salió del cuarto dejando a Harry mas reconfortado._

Sigo observando como se concentra en su lectura mientras me convenzo una vez más, que desde hace mucho sé que ella a entrado poco a poco en mi corazón de una manera muy imperceptible pero que a ahondado en lo mas profundo, así como está presente en mi mente, o mas bien, en mi subconsciente y que se a adueñado de ese lado oscuro del complejo mundo de la razón y la conciencia. ¿Por qué ahora, ¿Por qué no antes, mas dudas llegan a mí y no puedo entenderme…

¿Harry que haces aquí?...

Me sobresalto nuevamente, mientras me dejo de apoyar en el estante, no me percaté que ella había volteado y me había pillado, otra vez; sonrío, intentando buscar una excusa para que no se de cuenta de lo mucho que la observaba…

He… vine a buscarte…

No ibas a Hogsmead… creí que ibas a ir…-me dice Hermione mirándome de manera extraña y frunciendo su entrecejo… me senté frente a ella, mientras me desabrochaba uno de los botones de mi camisa, ligeramente siento una opresión en mi cuello.

Bueno, desistí ir, la verdad no me apetecía ir… -ella me mira con un gesto de incredulidad… y contesto rápidamente -Ya sé, que antes incluso hasta me escapaba con la capa invisible, pero hoy no es el caso… justamente te buscaba por que deseo hablar contigo…

Ella cambia su expresión y me sonríe de manera muy encantadora… ¿Dónde estuve los años anteriores, es increíble que no haya captado la dulzura de aquel gesto…

¿Me vas a decir lo que tanto te tiene pensativo-me pregunta de manera preocupada mientras intenta buscar la respuesta en mis ojos… yo solo asiento de manera automática…

Pero podríamos ir a otro lugar, como…

El lago…-ella termina mi frase con una sonrisa, asiento nuevamente mientras sonrío de la misma forma, ella comienza a arreglar sus libros de manera muy rápida, me pongo en pie y le ayudo con la mochila, ella me mira extrañada mientras intento no sonrojarme, al ponerme la mochila en la espalda, me pregunto ¿como no ha sufrido una lesión grave en la columna aún?… comenzamos a caminar ambos en silencio… respirar el aire fresco me ayuda a despejar mi mente y de paso la brisa ligera ayuda a aplacar el calor intenso que comienzo a sentir al ser observado por unos niños de primer o segundo curso que al vernos comienzan a reír…

Llegamos al viejo roble y ella toma asiento mientras me señala que me acomode al lado de ella, dejo la pesada mochila en la hierba y tomo asiento junto a ella… siento que ella lanza un suspiro, la miro de soslayo y veo que sonríe mirando el lago con aire bastante soñador… no dejo de mirar su rostro, ni mucho menos su cabello enmarañado, ella voltea automáticamente y doy un respingo al ver que me a pillado viéndola nuevamente…

Bien, dime… hace mucho te noto extraño.

Ah, bueno… ya sabes, a veces me pongo a pensar en muchas cosas… -le contesto intentando pensar en como abordar el tema… ella me mira nuevamente con un aire bastante pensativo…

Lo sé… sigues pensando en Sirius…-yo niego, aunque a veces tengo que reconocer que sigo pensando en eso, pero ahora mi prioridad es descubrir a ciencia cierta que es lo que siento por ella…-¿En Voldemort?...-niego nuevamente mientras humedezco mis labios de manera autómata –Entonces, es que acaso piensas en… Cho

No…-respondo de manera pensativo… -Aunque el tema va por ahí… no en ella, pero sí, en ese tema…

OH, ya veo… -me responde haciendo una mueca con sus labios pero no pierde su mirada comprensiva, dejo de verla por que me incomoda un poco el echo de tocar ese tema…-¿Quién es ella?...

Directa, siempre fue así… pero no puedo decirle hasta no saber exactamente lo que intento saber, aunque en estos momentos me siento un poco tonto… por que aquella dos preguntas están tomando mas sentido…

Bueno sí… tengo un pequeño dilema… ah, mejor obviamos los nombres… -le digo con una actitud suplicante, ella me mira de forma extraña, pero después de un suspiro asiente…

Cual es el problema… o más bien el dilema…

Verás, no se que es lo que siento exactamente por ella… -ella me mira como si tuviera un libro frente a ella y estuviera completamente en blanco, por que presiento que no me ha entendido.

¿Que quieres decir?

Bueno, te quiero hacer un par de preguntas, aunque te parezcan un poco absurdas… pero para mi significaría mucho si me la respondieses…

Dispara… -me dice poniendo toda su atención en mi persona…

¿Puede de la noche a la mañana gustarte alguien?... bueno, no de la noche a la mañana pero si antes no la veías de esa manera… ¿puede ser que cambie tu percepción de una persona?... ¿Cómo sabes cuando es amor o simple gusto, u obsesión, o simplemente confusión?...

Espera, espera… son muchas preguntas… -me contesta asombrada… suspira hondamente… -Harry yo no tengo todas las respuestas… es mas ese tema es muy complejo, pero solo dime, que es lo que piensas que sientes por ella…

¿Antes o después?...-le pregunto sinceramente… ella desvía su mirada hacia el lago… mientras ladea su cabeza…

Antes… comencemos con antes…

OH, eso es fácil, pues la considero, magnifica… leal, comprensiva… una chica realmente diferente a las demás… nada fea llegando a ser realmente preciosa, la verdad es que la quiero mucho…

Pero querer no es amar… -me contesta mirándome a los ojos…

Entonces explícame en que radica la diferencia…-le contesto mirándola fijamente, ella desvía su mirada y después de unos segundos contesta…

No lo sé, pero amar es algo muy intenso… es cuando necesitas de esa persona con desesperación, pero no te importa que se aleje siempre y cuando es para que sea feliz, cuando tu corazón se llena de gozo al verlo sonreír, cuando te entra pánico pensando que algo malo le pueda ocurrir, cuando tu prioridad es mantenerlo a salvo y feliz, cuando eres capaz no solo de observar sus rasgos físicos sino también comprender el extraño lenguaje que hay en ellos, cuando…

¿Cuando te arriesgas por salvarla?... por que no te interesa el riesgo personal si ella está en peligro…-contesto abruptamente comenzando a comprenderlo todo… -Y no hablo de jugar a ser héroe, hablo de prioridades, hablo de salvarla a ella por que es tu prioridad, hablo de auto reflejo… o como cuando te sientes extraño al verla sufrir o apenada o simplemente exhausta… cuando confiarías tu propia vida dejándolas en sus manos… simplemente cuando sientes la necesidad inconsciente de que ella comprenda tus ideas, tus locuras… e incluso llegas a experimentar un revuelo de sensaciones inexplicablemente desagradables cuando sientes que la estas perdiendo…

Mas o menos… -me contesta con una mirada de absoluta consternación… -Pero, te falta las sensaciones… aquellas que sientes cuando esa persona esta cerca…

Y si esas sensaciones hubieran estado en un sueño profundo antes… o simplemente no me hubiera dado cuenta… dime, como explicas que ahora las sienta con mucha profundidad… y si ella hubiera estado demasiado cerca cuando yo ni siquiera pensaba en las chicas como hombre, sino que apenas era un niño…

Pero esas sensaciones van creciendo de a pocos… -Hermione lo suelta abruptamente mientras desvía su mirada, aquellos ojos que están un poco brillantes, se apoya en el tronco del viejo roble… intentando contener sus lágrimas… mi garganta se seca, no me gusta verla así, jamás me gustó verla en ese estado… no sé lo que quiso decir, pero estoy seguro que esta amistad que tengo con ella ya no es suficiente, que necesito y quiero que sea mas… por que no solo la quiero, me aventuro a decir que la amo, la amé siempre de una manera inconsciente, que aquellas sensaciones han estado creciendo a sus anchas en mi subconsciente, y que ahora necesitan salir, solo necesito de ella, necesito de su voz, sus gestos, su piel, su olor…

Desciendo poco a poco hacia sus piernas que están apoyadas en la hierba, hundo mi rostro en ellas buscando aquel confort que tuve en el verano, aquella seguridad que sólo ella sabe darme, ella se sobresalta, lo noto, pero mi mirada se pierde en el lago intentado pensar en una razón del por que de mi despiste, del por que mis sensaciones despertaron… ahora.

Hay dos maneras de no ver las cosas-interrumpió Hermione con un hilo en su voz, después de un largo rato de estar ambos en silencio…-Es tan oscuro y vano que simplemente no lo ves por que no existe, o es tan brillante e intenso que nos ciega…

Opto por lo segundo…-respondo con una sonrisa en mis labios…-Esto es real, Hermione, es tan intenso y diferente… tanto, que tengo miedo… miedo de todo, miedo por los peligros que enfrento, miedo por arrastrarla sin querer a la lucha de la cual yo estoy predestinado… -mis lágrimas salen sin querer, pues me doy cuenta del dolor que me causa con solo pensar lo que le pueda pasar… mi rabia aflora nuevamente, mi mente se llena de dudas.

Sus manos acarician mis cabellos, parece que ella sabe cuando necesito de su protección, sus caricias son capaces de calmar mi ira contenida, así como siempre lo hicieron sus palabras, algo dentro de mi, me indica que ella está reteniendo sus ganas de llorar, froto mi mejilla a su pierna mientras cierro mis ojos… mas su voz quebrada vuelve a sonar…

Siento… siento mucho que Ginny esté saliendo con Deán…

Frunzo mi entrecejo en señal de no entender ni media palabra de lo que ha dicho… mi mente se confunde mas, y antes de decir algo indebido, por que ya me ha pasado antes, medito sus palabras y su significado… una risa incontrolable quiere salir de mi garganta, al caer en cuenta de lo que ella me ha querido decir… mas me contengo y mirando el lago trato de responder…

En ningún momento he insinuado que sea Ginny…

Silencio, es todo lo que hay rodeándonos, sus manos han detenido sus caricias, mis cabellos gritan en silencio pidiéndole un poco más de atención, viro mi rostro para darle un beso casi imperceptible en su rodilla, la tela gruesa del pantalón separa mis labios de su piel, mi nariz roza su pierna intentando acariciarla, ella es tan suave, su aroma es tan dulce, estoy rogando que se de cuenta que ella sin querer a entrado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, robando mis sentidos y adueñándoselos sin que yo lo previera…

Me levanto de la hierba, la noche ha caído y sin pensarlo el día está terminando, extiendo mis manos para ayudarle a levantarse, la observo y caigo en cuenta que ella a estado llorando silenciosamente, aprieto mis manos y tiro de ella suavemente, trata de sonreír pero sus ojos parecen desconcertados mirándome como buscando una respuesta, alejo una de mis manos e intento buscar dentro de mis pantalones lo que tenía pensado darle, no es gran cosa, pero simplemente es lo único que tenía en aquel momento, le extiendo con una sonrisa en mis labios una rana de chocolate… ella desvía su mirada aún mas desconcertada y toma lo que le estoy entregando…

Feliz, Valentín…

Ella me observa nuevamente intentando hallar una respuesta, mientras mis ojos se deslizan hacia sus labios, mis nervios me quieren traicionar, mis piernas flaquean por unos instantes, pero ahora las dudas ya no existen, las ansias por probar los secretos que encierran sus labios se hacen mas fuertes, me acerco tímidamente viendo como sus ojos se ensanchan aun más y sus mejillas se tornan mas sonrosadas. Hermosa, es la palabra que llega a mi mente, cierro mis ojos y con ellos dejo de lado mi razón abriendo paso a las sensaciones de mi corazón.

Mis labios rozan los suyos, los latidos de mi corazón aceleran su andar, ella contiene un suspiro, sé que es su primer beso, y aunque yo ya he tenido en el pasado una experiencia sobre el tema, concluyo que eso no fue nada, comparado a lo que vivo en estos momentos, con timidez mis labios piden a gritos entrar en su boca, ella me da el acceso temblando; una oleada extraña renace desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, mientras mis labios y los suyos se complementan en armonía perfecta, lo sublime de su boca es inexplicable, mis manos la acercan aun mas y ella como si fuera una pluma liviana se deja llevar por mis ansias de seguir besándola, amándola, demostrándole que quizá, el amor es lo mas inesperado que pueda existir y que golpea con una fuerza mas grande, que la misma naturaleza pero que se alimenta de una manera muy sutil… ahora sé que lo nuestro comenzó hace muchos años y que yo la amaba desde mi subconsciente.

Nos separamos, sus ojos brillan intensamente… y aprieta mis manos con firmeza esbozando una sonrisa… caminamos en silencio con destino a la sala común, no puedo evitar sonreír a pesar de que los latidos de mi corazón siguen golpeando con mucha fuerza y mi piel la siento aún erizada por lo ocurrido hace poco, volteo a verla y sonrío mas anchamente, las palabras no son necesarias entre nosotros, nunca lo fueron, nuestras manos están entrelazadas, acaricio su mano mientras entramos al castillo, los estudiantes están llegando de Hogsmead y no se percatan que nosotros estamos en nuestro propio mundo, un mundo donde las palabras no existen, en donde tan solo una mirada puede expresar mas que mil palabras, donde un roce de manos puede transmitir sentimientos valederos.

Confieso que temo por ella, sé que lo nuestro va a seguir creciendo en el más absoluto silencio, para evitar cualquier ataque de Voldemort y sus mortífagos en contra de su familia, pero también sé que encontraremos la manera de amarnos libremente, la manera de encontrarnos por que ahora estoy seguro que necesito de ella, para tener paz en mi interior…

Nuestras manos se alejan al decir la contraseña de la sala, entramos y encontramos a Ron quien me mira de una manera extraña, finjo que las cosas siguen iguales y me siento a su costado dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Hermione se sienta frente nuestro y abre un libro escondiéndose detrás.

¿Ya te encuentras bien?...-me pregunta un poco enfadado Ron… yo sonrío y respondo…

Maravillosamente bien, ¿Qué tal?...

¿Sabes, quien era la muchacha que quería salir conmigo-me dice Ron y yo no me imagino quien es… una risilla escapada de los labios de mí amada, indicándome que ella si lo sabía… aunque sigue escondida tras el volumen Hogwarts: una historia.

Ni idea…-sonrío de manera graciosa imaginándome quien era la pobre muchacha…

¡Luna, Luna Loovegood…¡ -exclama Ron bastante azorado… yo arqueo las cejas mientras trato de no reír…

OH, ella… vaya que sorpresa…-digo con toda sinceridad… los tres nos quedamos en silencio, aunque Ron ya no está tan enfadado, diría yo, que está un poco avergonzado… al rato Hermione anuncia que va a ir a su dormitorio… yo la miro significativamente intentando decirle con mis ojos lo mucho que le echaré de menos… ella me mira fijamente y lanza al viento lo que piensa en esos momentos…

Yo no tengo miedo…

Simple, una frase que necesitaba, una frase que me llena de esperanza, me da fuerzas… yo sonrío mientras ella va subiendo a su dormitorio, Ron está desconcertado y juraría que en un susurro la llamó "loca", pero mejor no me concentro en esa palabra… ella voltea por última vez y una sonrisa aparece en su dulce rostro… y se va… definitivamente interpreto ese gesto y sé que esta noche me iré a la cama muy tarde, esperaré a que Ron anuncie su partida a los cuartos para volver a sentirme pleno en los brazos de mi amada.


End file.
